


Wake

by icandrawamoth



Series: PopoWeek [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: When Georgi wakes from a stress nightmare, Anya is there to talk him through it.





	Wake

**Author's Note:**

> For PopoWeek day four prompt "weird dreams." I was going to write something totally different for one of today's other prompts, but then I actually had this random nightmare this morning, so Georgi gets to have it, too. Sorry, my boy.

Georgi starts awake with a gasp, heart pounding, palms clammy. Beside him in the bed, Anya stirs and murmurs sleepily, “Babe?”

He can't even respond for a long moment, too focused on trying to catch his breath, horrific images still all too clear behind his eyes.

“Hey.” His girlfriend's hand is on his arm as she sits up next to him, always quicker to wake up than he was. “What is it?”

“Nightmare,” he mutters, still trembling.

“Are you okay?” she asks, leaning in to wrap her arms around him. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Georgi shakes his head, not so much a no as another effort to shake the images from his mind. He leans into Anya arms, trying to let the comfort of her warmth seep into him, ground him in the here and now and chase away the dark fictions his mind has cooked up for him.

“I don't where it came from,” Georgi begins, voice trembling just a little. He swallows thickly, wets his lips, tries to steady himself. Starts again. “I was at a fair or something. There were all these rides. There was a gigantic Ferris wheel, like bigger than anything you've ever seen.”

“A scary Ferris wheel?” Anya asks lightly, and he knows she's trying to make him feel better, not really teasing.

“Yeah... And apparently there was something going wrong with it. Parts of it were made of glass, and every time it started to turn, more glass would break and fall down.” He squeezes his eyes closed. “It was spinning all crooked, and people were screaming and falling.”

Anya's hold on him tightens. “Were you one of them?”

“No. I was watching from the ground, but it was terrifying.” He stares straight ahead into the darkness, still able to see every frame in his mind. “Then the carnival people were telling us to run because they thought the Ferris wheel might fall over. We had to get so far away because it was so tall.” He shudders. “And the more we ran, the more other stuff went wrong. The other rides were breaking too, falling down or going sideways, and they kept hitting the people who were trying to run away.”

Anya rubs his back soothingly. “So did you?” she asks gently. “Get away?”

“That's when I woke up.”

“That sounds so scary.”

“It was.” Georgi is so grateful for her in that moment. A lesser girlfriend – a lesser person – might have laughed, but she clearly understands how upset he is.

“I have an idea why you might have dreamed that, though.”

“Yeah?”

She nods, resting her head on his shoulder. “For someone who's not fond of rides to start with, it's not too surprising. Plus it's not like falling in some form isn't an issue you deal with every day.” Her lips trace gently across his cheek. “And you've been really stressed over your new programs. I can tell. That sort of thing doesn't exactly lead to peaceful sleep.”

Having a reason makes him feel marginally better, and the images are finally starting to recede as he grounds himself here in the bed, here in Anya's arms. “That makes sense, I guess.”

“Mmm.” She kisses him again, gentle and reassuring. “Do you want to try going back to sleep now?”

He bites his lip. “Maybe not quite yet.”

“Okay then. How about some tea?”

“Tea sounds amazing, actually.”

“Great.” One last kiss and she rises from the bed. “Stay here. I'll bring it to you.”

He catches her hand as she turns to go, brushes a kiss across her knuckles. “I love you.”

Her answering smile warms him to the core. “I love you, too, Georgi.”


End file.
